<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yaoyorozu Nagi - fiF&amp;Fif [Arc 1] by DaOrangeSoda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361696">Yaoyorozu Nagi - fiF&amp;Fif [Arc 1]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaOrangeSoda/pseuds/DaOrangeSoda'>DaOrangeSoda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>family is Family &amp; Family is family [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:08:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaOrangeSoda/pseuds/DaOrangeSoda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Momo's view of the older Yaoyorozu sibling and how she fits into her life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>family is Family &amp; Family is family [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Reincarnation and Transmigration</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yaoyorozu Nagi - fiF&amp;Fif [Arc 1]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Momo is working hard at memorizing the information in books.</p><p>The frustration of learning every little detail of the dolls turned to satisfaction as she held a small and partially incomplete doll.</p><p>It was better than the previous clumps of wood and when she shook it, she grinned at the rattle.</p><p>Most hadn't divided and others had been too hollowed out with nothing inside.</p><p>Her practice was paying off and she rattled the newest creation in her hand, wondering how to open it.</p><p>"Sounds better."</p><p>Momo looked up to her sister who was holding a plate.</p><p>"I think I made one inside but I forgot to cut it open."</p><p>The doll was traded for the plate and Momo glanced around to make sure no one would scold her for eating on the floor.</p><p>Eagerly eating, she watched her sister look it over before there was a glow around the center of the doll thinner than a string.</p><p>The two halves fell open a Momo almost pouted at the ball of wood that rolled in one half of it.</p><p>"Why can't I get it faster like you Nagi?"</p><p>Her sister placed the halfs next to Momo.</p><p>"Our quirks are different so you can't compare."</p><p>Momo sighed.</p><p>"One day I'll make a really pretty one with everyone in it and you can have it forever."</p><p>Nagi smiled at her and nodded.</p><p>"That'd be nice."</p><p>With the plate cleaned, Momo adjusted herself.</p><p>"A few more times!"</p><p>She readied herself before pausing.</p><p>"Do you want a special one? I can try!"</p><p>Nagi softly told her the shape and features which were a bit hard but Momo believed she could do it if only to see her sister smile.</p><p>She took her time and arranged the parts, material and pieces.</p><p>Momo felt the object form but right before she could finish her concentration slipped at the silly way her sister had described the hair.</p><p>"Oh no."</p><p>She held the doll out to her sister.</p><p>"I don't think I did it right."</p><p>Nagi sliced the doll for her again and Momo sighed at forgetting the opening again.</p><p>The outside was her sister which came out fairly well but her attention slipped when thinking of pineapple hair for the next doll.</p><p>The spikes were green rather than blue and the shape inside of that one was almost blank except for glasses and a cap and inside that was a ball of yellow that looked like a circle shaped dog more than anything.</p><p>Momo was ready to face the disappointment of her sister but was surprised when there was a soft smile on her face, adoring and loving.</p><p>"You did amazing."</p><p>Momo blinked in confusion before grinning and going to give her sister a hug.</p><p> </p><p>Momo doesn't have confidence in her interview after the practical. </p><p>The witten was her best field and she worried that she hadn't gotten enough answers though the students had been assured that the test wasn't one that was supposed to be finished but to test where their knowledge was in certain fields.</p><p>The practical had been too intense and not coming in first after how assured she'd been was a big blow.</p><p>Her interview had been short.</p><p>Maybe too short.</p><p>She'd counted the minutes of the others just to help her nerves but when her unconscious count had been a bit too less than others she was left home in a spiraling daze that she hadn't made it.</p><p>Before she could get to into her head there was a slice of cake placed in front of her.  </p><p>It was her favourite.</p><p>Nagi sat beside her, silent as she carefully put the fruit toppings from her slice onto Momo's plate.</p><p>"Congratulations on entering U.A. and working so hard," Her sister's voice was absolutely assured.</p><p>Momo tearily took up her utensil and placed the syrupy fruit into her mouth.</p><p>It was sweet.</p><p> </p><p>When she talks about what she could have done during the villain attack her sister frowns, "You did enough."</p><p>Before she can argue that she should have done more there was a weapon in her hand and one in her sister's.</p><p>"If you feel like you didn't do enough then do more next time."</p><p>The impromptu match had Momo experiencing a loss but she isn't upset over it.</p><p>Her sister had always been quietly amazing.</p><p>"Anytime you'd like to fight. I'll be here."</p><p>Momo nods.</p><p> </p><p>The internship with The Snake Hero isn't what Momo is expecting at all and even Kendo is chipping away at her hope that the experience would lead to something positive.</p><p>"My brother would hate that I'm doing this."</p><p>Momo wants to ask about it but the recording has started and she tries her best to display the new hair product.</p><p>It's not a productive day for her even when Uwabami finally takes them on patrol.</p><p>As they walk they're passing by a cake shop where Momo sees a familiar face and waves through the window.</p><p>Uwabami pauses, "Someone you know?"</p><p>Momo blushes at being caught.</p><p>"My sister."</p><p>Uwabami squints through the glass, "She's pretty. If she has an interest in acting bring her to meet me."</p><p>Momo grimaces.</p><p>"Sorry. She hates those types of things."</p><p> </p><p>Jirou only hears her because she's trying to focus and any noise is breaking her concentration on studying.</p><p>Momo seems to realise this and meets the person at the door before they enter.</p><p>There's soft chatter before Momo back up and turns to their struggling study group. </p><p>"Would you guys like a break? I know we usually stop for tea at a specific time but my sister brought cake."</p><p>Kaminari and Ashido are tossing their books to the side too quickly for Momo's taste but decides it just means they're too frustrated to have any informational intake.</p><p>"Thank you Yaoyorozu sister!"</p><p>When Nagi comes in she hears Kaminari choke and start to mutter about a bustier Yaoyorozu but before he can say too much he yelps and demands a reason for Jiro's kick.</p><p>Nagi bows in greeting before setting a box on the table.</p><p>The treat is handed out and everyone's gaze sparkles at the hand-cakes.</p><p>Momo takes a small bite of her own cake and a moment later realises it's gone.</p><p>Everyone else has their hands empty, nothing left except a few crumbs.</p><p>"Where did you get those?!"</p><p>Nagi startles at the yell before Sero waves it off, "Probably someplace too expensive for us."</p><p>Ashido huffs, "You don't know. They're amazing and I know I'll need another one before I die or I'll come back as a cake ghost!"</p><p>The conversation thoroughly derailed, Momo sighs until Jirou politely asks where the cake shop was.</p><p>Momo watches Nagi reply, happy her sister has another person to talk about sweets with until her mental timer tells her she needs to get back on track.</p><p>Before Nagi leaves, she gives a smile and there's suddenly a pile of cakes on the table enough for Momo's guests to take to their homes.</p><p>Ashido gasps and Momo grimaces at the demands to understand what just happened.</p><p> </p><p>When Momo comes home with the tale of her exam and the plans to go to the mall with her friends, she pleased by her sister's positive response as they sit together on a couch.</p><p>Momo goes more in depth of her exam and her doubts and plan and Todoroki's support before she's tearfully resting her head on her sister's lap.</p><p>Nagi is fanning out her hair as she runs her fingers through Momo's long hair, easing her doubts that resurfaced by reminding her of her accomplishments.</p><p>Plus, she'd succeeded and gotten acknowledgment from the only teacher that had pushed her.</p><p>Nagi blocks her every doubt until Momo is feeling positive and decides to talk about the trip to the mall.</p><p>It's not their usual mall but the mall all her friends go to she she'll get to see new things.</p><p> </p><p>When escaping after their rescue was a success, Momo did not notice an almost invisible indigo barrier around herself and Todoroki and assumes it was just a trick of the light.</p><p>She doesn't think of it until she takes of her sunglasses and sees it's still a bit too dark but a hard blink later it's gone.</p><p>When asked upon their return from saving Bakugou, she admits to making a second tracker.</p><p>Momo is unaware that a third was made.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Previous: Iida Ryohei [Arc 1] | Next: Kendo Kyoya [Arc 1]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>